


this is how it works

by sarahyyy



Series: Functional Heartburn [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is not allowed,” he tells Enjolras, who predictably is right behind Grantaire, keeping up to his pace easily. “This is a relationship thing. This is not allowed.”</p><p>“Which part?” Enjolras asks. “The coffee or the kiss?”</p><p>(Or, on-call room handjob with bonus feelings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is how it works

**Author's Note:**

> This is me slowly working my way up to writing the Grey's AU nobody asked for.

As a general rule, Grantaire doesn’t make much use of the elevators in the hospital if he can help it. Sure, he gets on them when he’s being paged 911, and he always takes them when he’s on call, but he doesn’t _like_ being on the elevators. Eponine says it’s because he hates human interaction, and he would refer her to Neuro to see if they can tweak her brain a little to make her a better friend, but she’s not all that off the mark. He likes the three-floor climb on the stairwell up to the paediatrics department, likes that it helps to clear his head before he has to start working, likes that it’s almost always quiet and empty. 

It is not quiet and empty today.

“You’re in my stairwell,” he blurts out when he sees Enjolras, because he hasn’t had his first coffee yet, but mostly because _Enjolras_. 

“It’s the hospital stairwell,” Enjolras says, amused. “It’s for common use.”

“You’ve never used it,” Grantaire points out, because Enjolras always takes the elevators. It may or may not be a tiny part of the reason he tries to avoid them. 

Mostly may not. 

Because he’s not avoiding Enjolras. He’s an adult and he can deal with Enjolras like an adult. He doesn’t have to resort to avoiding Enjolras, of course not. 

“Have you been keeping tabs on whether or not I use the stairwell?” Enjolras grins and steps away from the wall. He presses a paper cup into Grantaire’s hand and leans in to brush a kiss over the corner of Grantaire’s lips. “I brought you coffee.”

Grantaire blinks and then jerks back, resolutely not looking at Enjolras. He needs to get out of the stairwell before he does or says something stupid. He starts going up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, because- “This is not allowed,” he tells Enjolras, who predictably is right behind him, keeping up to Grantaire’s pace easily. “This is a relationship thing. This is not allowed.”

“Which part?” Enjolras asks. “The coffee or the kiss?”

“Both,” Grantaire says, because he can get his own damn coffee, and he doesn’t need Enjolras to kiss him. “We can work our way up to being the kind of colleagues who occasionally bring each other coffee,” he relents. “But no kissing.” 

“So I can’t kiss you unless it’s a sex thing?” Enjolras asks, and Grantaire doesn’t have to turn back to know that Enjolras is doing that unhealthily attractive thing with his eyebrows.

Just as well. If he can’t see Enjolras being stupid and attractive, he can’t give into Enjolras being stupid and attractive. It’s a good plan.

“Yes,” Grantaire hisses as they leave the stairwell.

“Okay,” Enjolras says amiably, and Grantaire expects Enjolras to leave now, to head for the elevator so he can go back to the ER and leave him alone, but instead Enjolras wraps a hand around his wrist and pulls him into the on-call room, locking the door behind them. 

He takes Grantaire’s coffee out of his hand and sets it on the table before he reels Grantaire in by the lapels of his coat and kisses him. His hands make quick work of Grantaire’s zippers, and before Grantaire is even able to say anything, Enjolras has his hand down Grantaire’s boxers, wrapped around his cock, jerking him off. 

Grantaire should be slightly concerned about how easy he is for Enjolras, he really, really should, but this is not the time or the place, so he just moans and focuses on kissing Enjolras. He moves his hand from the back of Enjolras’ neck with the intention to divest Enjolras of his scrubs, but Enjolras pulls away and tugs Grantaire to the nearest bed. 

His lips find Grantaire’s again as soon as they’re both on the bed, and he returns to jerking Grantaire off with firm, hard strokes. This is Enjolras in Efficiency Mode, this is Enjolras trying to get him off as fast as he can, and it’s a good call, it’s a _really_ good call because Grantaire has a surgery to prep for, and Enjolras will probably be wanted in the ER soon.

Enjolras’ lips trail away from Grantaire’s lips to press wet kisses to his jaw and neck when Grantaire starts to buck into his hand. “Close?” Enjolras whispers, breath hot against Grantaire’s skin as he thumbs over Grantaire’s slit. 

Grantaire moans, fists his hand in Enjolras’ hair and tugs him up for a kiss that is just this side of too hard. “E, I’m going to-”

“Yeah,” Enjolras says, twisting his hand the way he knows Grantaire loves. “Yeah, c’mon, R, come for me, please,” he says, before he is kissing Grantaire again.

Grantaire does, breathing Enjolras’ name into Enjolras’ mouth as he does, and Enjolras finishes off by pressing a set of soft, chaste kisses on his lips. He leans up on his elbow, chasing Enjolras’ lips when he pulls away, and Enjolras huffs a laugh and presses him back to the bed. 

Grantaire sighs and sinks back into the pillow. “Give me a second and I’ll return the favour.”

Enjolras crooks a smile. “I don’t need you to,” he tells Grantaire, even though the scrubs do nothing to hide Enjolras’ arousal. 

“But-”

“I just really wanted to kiss you,” Enjolras says, and Grantaire has to shut his eyes because Enjolras looks earnest and sincere, and he should give Enjolras a chance, should give _them_ a chance, but he can’t because they would be so bad together, so bad for each other, he just _knows_ they will, and Grantaire doesn’t want to be in a relationship where he has to spend every minute in suspense, waiting for Enjolras to work that out for himself. 

“I need to go,” he says, and swings his legs off the bed. “I have a surgery to prep for.”

Enjolras sighs, and Grantaire knows that he’s pushing it, that he’s pushing Enjolras too far away, and that one day Enjolras might not care to come back, but Enjolras doesn’t say anything more than, “Okay.”

Enjolras is too good for Grantaire. 

Grantaire really doesn’t deserve him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on Tumblr](http://sarah-yyy.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
